


Whatever You're Looking For

by KidDynamite090



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, set during The Obsidian Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Constance makes a decision to let the one she loves go and embrace the one who loves her. Inspired by Don't Come Around Here No More by Tom Petty.





	Whatever You're Looking For

Constance stood, alone, in Diogenes’ bedroom. She was staring out the open window onto the ocean. Even in the dark of night the stars and moon in the cloudless sky illuminated the waves that pulled back only to crash back and push onto the sand. The breeze off the water kept the temperature cool and was very refreshing as it rushed into the room.  
  
As the tide ebbed and flowed forward and back, Constance felt her own feelings mimic the waves. At one moment she thought of Aloysius, her life with him, their time in Exmouth, their last encounter and him disappearing into the hungry waters. At the next she was determined to move forward, knowing the two could not nor would have never been. Holding on and letting go, all between the sounds of crashing waves. And yet there she was, in the home of a sworn enemy. In his bedroom, looking out his window. Diogenes had been good to her since he stepped back into her life. He reminded her of puppy trying to please it’s master.  
  
Every so often at just the right moment Constance could swear that she could see Pendergast in the sea spray; or perhaps that piece of driftwood was him swimming to shore. It felt like she had spent hours looking out and could spend another eternity doing so. She just wanted the feeling to stop. Constance knew she had been granted a new opportunity. Rather than spend the rest of her life confined in the depths of a labyrinth, she had a chance to simply live. It could be a trap. That was another thought that was very clear in her mind. But at that point in time, in that bedroom, she had made her decision. It had been a long time coming and on that night, it was due. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of salty sea air, Constance was letting go and allowing her feelings for her old beloved to fade. No longer would she allow her smoldering emotions grow stronger. Once she opened her eyes she had given up. And it was over.  
  
_____

Diogenes was surprised to find Constance in his room. He thought that she had retired to her own bedroom hours ago. Something about how Constance looked caused the words in his mouth to dissipate. Her usual posture was proud, controlled but there she stood proud, controlled and lighter. Diogenes could sense that something was different. As if approaching a wild stallion, Diogenes stepped closer with care. He made sure to give her space and asked, “Is there something troubling you?”  
  
Constance took her eyes away from the sea. She turned her head and looked right into Diogenes’ eyes. “I’ve been thinking.”  
  
“May I ask about what?”  
  
“No, you may not,” Constance said surely.  
  
Never one to back down completely, Diogenes replied, “I just want to make sure that you have every need met and that anything and everything is to your satisfaction. I just assumed that you were waiting for me in here to ask something of me.” He smiled as warmly as he could. He did not want to portray the least bit of darkness.  
Constance turned her head back toward the window and inhaled the breeze one more. “Come stand here, behind me.”  
  
Diogenes did what was asked of him. He positioned himself behind the young woman, but took care not to get too close. He looked out on the water as she did, and was entirely surprised when she stepped back into him so her back was against his chest. He couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Constance... “ he said softly, allowing his voice to trail off.  
  
She didn’t answer, but didn’t pull away. On the contrary, she adjusted herself just so her head was resting on his shoulder into his neck. Following her direction, Diogenes wrapped both his arms around her, taking care not to hold too tight.  
  
They stood there, locked together until Diogenes whispered, “May I be so bold as to suggest we share my bedroom tonight?”  
  
“Yes, you may.”  
  
In a single graceful sweeping movement Diogenes picked Constance up in his arms and walked over the bed. It was a King with plenty of room and four posts. He carefully placed her down as close to the center as possible. Seeing her below him, laying flat was as sexy an image of when she was pressed underneath him on that old settee in the old Riverside mansion. He couldn’t help but stare, mentally undressing the figure he saw. It was only when Constance called his name did he snap out of his trance. Gently, he got on top of her and went right for her neck.  
  
Slowly, carefully he kissed from her jawbone down her neck to where the top of her dress was buttoned. It was such a pity, he thought, that she was always so dressed up and didn’t allow her body to be seen. Perhaps that would end in due time.  
  
As Constance felt her partner’s lips she closed her eyes. Even in the blackness of her mind she saw him. Not the brother she was with, but the one she was trying to forget.  
  
“Is everything alright, Constance?” asked Diogenes. He found her lack of movement worrisome. Their last intimate moment was one of total control and submission, and the last thing that he wanted was to make their first experience, their first genuine experience, something that Constance would find repulsive.  
  
Constance opened her eyes and replied softly, “Yes, Diogenes. More than okay, in fact.”  
  
“Oh, my dear,” he purred, “Those are some of the finest words you could say.”  
  
“What are the other words?”  
  
Diogenes kissed Constance on the lips before answering. “You could say that you want to make love with me.”  
  
Constance inhaled sharply, but tried to allow herself to relax. If she was going to let go, she had to start with this. She looked deeply in Diogenes’ eyes, both the good and the bad, and said softly, “I want you to make love with me.”  
  
A full smile came over his face. “My dear Constance. I am elated that you feel the same way I do. Please, allow me to show you how beautiful you and I can really be together.”  
  
He wasted no time once given her approval. He maneuvered his hands underneath Constance and unfastened her dress, clasp by clasp. Excitement swelled in Diogenes as he slid down Constance’s dress and pushed it off the bed to the floor. Once her slip and panties were taken off with as much care, Constance was completely nude.  
  
Diogenes went back to kissing her neck. Once more he began at her jaw bone, down her neck, but continued downward to her breasts. He took her left breast in his mouth and gently rubbed his tongue around her nipple. Being so close, he could feel a stutter in her breathing and a slight tensing of her muscles. He was growing harder by the second, but once he felt Constance bring her hand to his head and grasp, he wanted to fuck her harder than she could ever imagine. It would be ravenous. But no- he had to be good. That was the old him.  
  
“I want to explore,” Constance said out of the blue.  
  
Diogenes stopped and brought himself face to face with her. “Anything you want, my dear Constance. My body is for you to explore in any way you see fit.”  
  
She took that as permission to begin undressing him. First she unbuttoned his shirt, then removed his belt then his pants. Soon he was just in underwear. Constance was slow to remove the final article. This was a man who she had already been penetrated by, and yet there was still hesitation on her part. There was always curiosity about the male anatomy. Even during her encounter with Diogenes there was no exploring, or even seeing. He took care of everything and didn’t give her a chance. Before her first time she was mildly curious, but after, she was much more so. But curious about the anatomy of another.  
  
Sensing Constance’s doubt, Diogenes rolled himself over and next to her. “Touch me, explore me.”  
  
Flooded by a sudden sense of bravery, Constance pulled down Diogenes’ underwear. He was fully erect and she blushed at the sight of it. Taking care to hide her face, she slowly moved her hand over his chest, down his torso and took his member into her hand. She ran her hand up and down, slowly, cautiously. Her tentativeness was a mind blowing tease and part of Diogenes was happy that Constance was focused on looking between her legs and not at his face, which was betraying just how much enjoyment he was getting from her touch.  
  
Once he couldn’t stand it anymore Diogenes stopped Constance by gingerly pushing her on her back. He then lowered himself down to between her legs and began to use his tongue. He traced her folds and nibbled at her clit. If he had allowed Constance to play with him much longer, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from fucking her right then with everything he had. But this change of activity was calming him down just enough for him to stay in control of himself. Even as Constance moaned and gripped the sheets, Diogenes skillfully used his tongue to pleasure her sensitive flesh.  
  
This was a feeling completely brand new to Constance. The wetness combined with the smooth motions was almost intoxicating. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to completely give herself to the sensation. In her mind she could visualize herself being pleasured- except it wasn’t Diogenes between her legs. It was only when she felt something penetrate her that her eyes shot open and she gasped.  
  
“My apologies!” Diogenes pulled his middle and pointer finger from inside Constance, “I merely wanted to… prepare you a bit more. I’ll return to the oral stimulation.”  
  
“No, I was just taken by surprise. I want you to continue.”  
  
Encouraged, Diogenes slipped his fingers back inside and pumped them in and out. She was tight, very wet. She clenched around his fingers sending waves of pleasure through her body. Every moan and every whimper that dripped from Constance’s lips sounded to Diogenes like wanting, needing, more.  
  
It was time to truly consummate their relationship.  
  
Diogenes got on top of Constance and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair and kept kissing. As they kissed Diogenes wordlessly eased himself inside the beautiful woman beneath him. He pushed in slowly, taking extreme care. Constance inhaled slowly and gripped at his shoulders. Once more she closed her eyes and let her mind wander as her body rocked in rhythm with his.  
  
“Oh, my dear Constance,” Diogenes whispered, eyes wide and a devilish grin on his face.  
  
He could tell that she had not had another partner besides him. Her body, as inviting as it was, could not hide her greenness. Diogenes had a sense for the vulnerabilities of others. In what could be described as another life, he would use that vulnerability to his advantage; once more.  
  
His voice was like sweet nectar, so familiar to her. Eyes still closed and seeing only blackness, Constance felt as if she herself was in the ocean being rolled by the waves. Diogenes thrusted consistently, never too hard or too fast. She could hear him moan quietly and pull her close to him. Without her sight, Constance could imagine she was with anyone. But in her mind’s eye it was Aloysius who was making love to her. She could picture looking into his steely eyes and how he would taste on her lips. She imaged it was Aloysius deep inside her womanhood and indulging her most primitive desire.  
  
Once he felt it appropriate, Diogenes quickened his pace. He moved faster and held Constance closer. She moaned louder and gripped him tighter. They were as close as two people could be. The longer the two fucked, the more Constance enjoyed it. Not just as carnal release, but as being with Diogenes. He was taking care of her in ways she never imagined could be reality. Not from him or Aloysius.  
  
Noticing her eyes still closed, Diogenes murmured in Constance’s ear, “Does this satisfy you, my love?”  
  
“Y-yes- Diogenes!”  
  
Saying his name, feeling him fuck her even faster and harder and how he moaned so genuinely in her ear altered her perceptions. Her image of Aloysius was slowly morphing into another. Blonde hair darkened to red, grey eyes lost their color only to return as hazel and dull blue. Life was now reflected into her mind. Hours ago at the window she declared Aloysius to be a memory, but only her body mingling with another released the tangle of emotions. Constance opened her eyes.  
  
Seeing Diogenes’ flushed face and hungry eyes turned her on. Having got the hand of his motion Constance moved her hips in rhythm with his, trying to get every inch that she could. This assistance was not lost on Diogenes. A fresh sense of exhilaration at his partner’s participation overtook Diogenes. He looked deeply into her eyes and could tell something was different. Any doubts, any misgivings, any fear- gone. She had given herself to him.  
  
That look in her eyes was enough to push him over the edge. The look in her eyes, face red with excitement and tight little body moving with his was perhaps more arousing than his manhood inside her. For the finish he slowed to an almost unbearable pace, but pushed deep enough to where he couldn’t go any deeper. Constance whimpered and brought her knees up to pull him closer.  
  
Right before Diogenes felt his release he pulled out from inside Constance. He took himself in his hand and came on Constance’s inner thigh. Not feeling full anymore nor feeling the liquid warmth she remembered, Constance looked down in between her legs and saw semen drip down her skin.  
  
Diogenes crept over and kissed Constance passionately on his lips. It was a slow kiss that spoke more than words could. After their kiss was broken he smiled at her.  
“I hope you can understand my decision to finish elsewhere,” he said, slightly out of breath.  
  
“Of course,” replied Constance as she stretched out.  
  
The rest of the evening faded into the background of Constance’s thoughts. She remembered Diogenes getting a warm washcloth and wiping his seed from her leg. She remembered him cooing in her ear how amazing the sex was and how much better their love making will be once they sexually evolve together. She remembered them both not bothering to get under the covers, but how she laid on Diogenes’ chest and hearing his breathing change as he fell asleep.  
  
Constance closed her eyes once more, but not to try and fall asleep. She brought to her mind’s eye some images from the evening. In every single image she saw Diogenes. She tried to replace him with his brother, but it was only the younger brother that she could now imagine touching her in intimacy.  
  
As quietly as she could manage, Constance got out of bed and walked back to the window. The moon was still high, the stars still shining, and the breeze was still blowing in off the waves. Constance looked once again at the sea spray and scanned the dark waters. He was no longer there. Aloysius was no longer invading her perceptions and coming to her no longer. She no longer felt him. Her mind, and her body, belonged to another.  
  
Constance turned around and looked at the sleeping Pendergast. He was deep in sleep and sprawled out quite comfortably. He is actually beautiful, Constance mused. Her back to the window , she closed her eyes one last time for this special purpose. This time she did manage to see the face of the lost brother; a perfect picture. Silently, Constance admitted, or perhaps embraced, how he, they, was over. Aloysius began to fade until Constance could just see black. Only then did she open her eyes and, never looking back towards the window, return to bed.


End file.
